The Descendants
by The Mysterious Ms. Enter 2014
Summary: Poised to take the throne from his father King Adam, Benjamin makes a proclamation to offer a chance at redemption to the trouble-making offspring of the Disney Villains who reside on the forbidden island. Watch these villainous descendants are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the children of Disney Heroes. SYOC


**Salutations, we welcome you to the soon-to-be hectic world of the Walt Academy, located in the Magic Kingdom. Here we meet our future heroes and villains preparing to enter the prestigious Walt Academy for the first time together. Take a seat, relax and enjoy the story. **

**Roman Thorn**: Son of Aurora and Phillip a boy who is friendly, and kind to maidens, but is distant and less social to men.

**Fa Mae Li**: Daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang, a girl quiet that loves being sarcastic, and is quite clumsy.

**Vivi-Anne Pan:** Daughter of Peter Pan and Tiger Lilly, Annie is a girl who is protective and has a temper and is a very old fashioned type of person.

**Jack Flynn**: Son of Sam Flynn and Quorra a young man who is quite and competitive while he and his father have begun on recreating the world of Tron.

**Clayton "Clay" Fitzherbert**: Son of Rapunzel and Eugene, younger brother of Anxelin Clayton is a boy with a sunny disposition and a knack for art.

**Jan Bjorgman (nee Neve)**: Son of Anna and Kristoff, nephew to Elsa and cousin to Ivory. Jan is a cheerful, energetic young man, who is rather oblivious and doesn't really listen to what anyone says and instead daydreams or wanders off.

**Ivory Neve**: Daughter of Elsa, niece to Anna and Kristoff and cousin to Jan. A regal, kind-hearted, passionate girl is what Ivory is.

**Elodie & Adrian Isles**: Daughter and Son of Hans with Adrian as the older sibling. Both are former residents of the forbidden island; Curdun Cay

**Urien "Ian" Waters & Morgan "Morrie" Waters**: Children of Ursula and Morgana respectively one of these cousins are excited for 'redemption'

* * *

The young boy sighed in annoyance as he sat next to his father in the auditorium with other students and future schoolmates of his who were all currently sitting with their own parents. Jan along with a whole plethora of people his age or older were all in the auditorium of Walt Academy listening to Headmaster Mickey Mouse.

"It's good to see new and familiar faces of our students and their families." The mouse said as he stood behind his podium. He really didn't care in particular and he was sure neither did the other students. Jan sighed as he threw his head back in boredom not listening.

"Now we do have some new arrivals for our academy coming from Curdun Cay…" Headmaster Mickey said. There were several gasps from the auditorium from parents and students alike. The revelation wasn't enough to get Jan to focus; this was all new to Jan to accept, he had to attend a school in the Magic Kingdom where Benjamin Rosacea would come into power and become king.

The strawberry blonde-haired boy slipped off to slumber-land in his chair with a quite snores coming from him as he passed out with a thin drool line tracking down his face as Headmaster Mouse went on for another twenty minutes. Jan felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly woke up and came face-to-face with his father with an unamused look on his face, who also nudged his sleeping wife. The blonde boy blushed and sat up straight as Headmaster Mouse closed the speech.

"Remember these students are here for our bright future of Walt Academy." Mickey said as many adults applauded while some teens did not care in particular about the speech given to them by Headmaster Mouse.

Headmaster Mouse dismissed the parents and students while he had suggested to the parents to explore the academy and its features. Jan got out of his seat and tried making his way out of the auditorium with his father and mother following him along with other students and their parents.

"So son what do you think?" Kristoff asked looking down at the fourteen-year old boy who gave a shrug of uncertainty. Jan wasn't entirely sure on how to answer that question as he was thrown into a new environment.

"It seems alright Dad I guess…" Jan said as he followed his father and mother to look around. Anna smiled at her son as the family stood near a bench in front of the statue.

"It will take some time to adjust. You'll have your cousin Ivory here." Anna said to Jan who nodded. His older cousin Ivory was the next in line for Queen should anything happen to his Aunt Elsa.

"I'm gonna do some exploring." Jan said as he began to walk away. Jan dodged older and younger students that passed by him not even noticing the boy. Jan didn't seem to pay attention as he collided with another person's body.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, let me help you up." The other boy said as Jan founded himself hoisted up and being brushed off.

"My bad I was not paying attention I was aimlessly wandering around." The guy said as Jan squinted and looked at the name tag of his: Clayton Fitzherbert

Clayton Fitzherbert? As in Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene's son?" Jan asked as he got a look of Clayton: He stood over the shorter Jan at an overall height of 5'10, being about an average height. He possessed fair skin, His cheeks were flushed a naturally rosy red color (Leading Jan to believe he was blushing).

His hips were narrow, and his shoulders are slightly broad. He does possessed his King Eugene's strong nose and had Queen Rapunzel's soft pink lips and dimples, and finally the most noticeable inherited trait Clayton was his mother's large round emerald eyes and golden hair. If one took a glimpse of Clayton, they could clearly tell who his parents are.

"Yes I am!" Clay said cheerfully. Jan brush himself off and fixed his hair and clothing. Jan looked once more and felt short being only 5'6.

"Jan Bjorgman." Jan said as he held out a hand for Clayton. Clayton took Jan's hand and shook it. Jan noted he had a grip.

"Nice to meet you!" Clay said grinning widely. Joshua nodded and shook back. A few moments of shaking and awkward silence Jan and tried making some small talk.

"So…you a Freshman?" Jan asked looking at Clay waiting for an answer from the blonde boy in return.

"Yes I am." Clay said trying to ease the tension as Jan relaxed and decided to hold a conversation with Clayton.

After an hour of exploring together Jan's phone buzzed as he received a text message from his father. The strawberry blonde pulled his phone out to read it.

_"Time to go son"- Kristoff_

Jan sighed and told his new friend abruptly that he had to leave. Clayton nodded and proceeded to give his number to Jan, who gave his back. Jan ran off to the front gate to find his father and mother waiting there for him.

Jan smiled to himself as he sat in the carriage as it began to take them home. While Jan had his doubts about Walt Academy he was glad to make a friend.

_**End of Prologue**_

* * *

**Author's Note: As you can tell the characters listed above do not exist canonically. Both Roman Thorn and Fa Mae Li are _Original Characters _and do not exist like that of Benjamin or Anxelin so try not to search them up to see if they exist.**

**This story is based of off Disney's (Not Released) Live-Action film: The Descendants which involves children of Disney Hero and Villains attending a prep school; However, the evil teens face a dilemma. Should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps or become heroes? This story is based off of an AU that will mention Benjamin, Anxelin and the villainous offspring but primarily follow these OC's. This story is based off of a forum of mine, if you would like to join the link is in my profile.**

**I don't own the Descendants as the film belongs to Disney. I only own Jan Bjorgman, Adrian Isles, and Roman Thorn. Fa Mae Li, Elodie Isles, Clayton Fitzherbert, Morgan and Urien Waters, Jack Flynn, Vivi-Anne Pan and Ivory Neve all belong to: **

**PrettyWickedElphie**

**MysticalMosaic**

**Madame Zashley**

**Shiroauska89**

**Honey-Lemon-Hero**


End file.
